Volta para mim
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Quem pode explicar o amor?Quando ele brota entre 2 irmãos e não é nem um pouco fraternal, o medo pode superálo?Embate entre o que se sente e o que se foi ensinado a acreditar.YAOI LEMON Presente de Amigo Secreto para a Mime do Yaoi Paradise
1. Chapter 1

**VOLTA PARA MIM**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Gênero: yaoi/romance/angst/comédia/lemon

Casais: Saga e Kanon, Camus e Milo, Shion e Dohko

**PRESENTE DO AMIGO SECRETO DE NATAL DO FORUM YAOI PARADISE**

De: ShiryuForever94/Lune de Balron

Para: Angel/Mime

Bem, minha querida, tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Seus pedidos foram parcialmente atendidos. Coloquei Saga e Kanon como personagens principais mas também incluí Milo e Camus. Fiz uma fanfic de acordo com o que pediu, apenas peço desculpas por um ou outro palavrão na briga dos irmãos. Não pude evitar. Cenas melosas, eu tenho um problema com elas. Não sei se ficaram muito melosas minhas cenas de amor, espero que esteja razoável. Tentei um yaoi romântico do jeito que você gosta e incluí tudo o mais que você pediu, lemon, comédia, angst, drama e também uma música. Não é uma songfic mas uma fanfic com song... XDDD Espero que aprecie. Imensos beijos e, foi um prazer tirar você.

**VOLTA PRA MIM**

**Capítulo I - Divergência**

Outra noite sem dormir. Por que eu, Saga de Gêmeos, tenho que ser assim? Não consigo aceitar. São 6 horas da manhã e ele ainda não voltou. Depois de mais uma briga, outra imensa briga por um motivo banal. Onde será que ele foi? Ele saiu daqui às três da manhã, batendo a porta e dizendo que nunca mais vai voltar... Eu ainda ouço os gritos de nós dois pelas paredes alvas...

- "VOCÊ DEVIA SER MAIS RAZOÁVEL!" E pensou intimamente que gritar devia ser esporte reconhecido em olimpíadas... Gritar com seu irmão Saga devia dar pontos por estresse recorrente, quem sabe Kanon se aposentasse por invalidez?

- "RAZOÁVEL? Kanon, você pega minha melhor roupa, pega meu melhor perfume e sai noite afora? Volta a uma hora dessas, são duas horas da manhã! Não avisa onde vai, usa essa casa como se fosse uma pensão, vem e vai quando quer. Onde pensa que está? ISSO AQUI NÃO É UM HOTEL!" E achava que realmente o outro tinha ficado lindo de calça cinza de couro com camisa vermelha de malha.

- "E VOCÊ SUMIU ONTEM O DIA TODO!"

- "Eu estava trabalhando. Fui verificar um alarme de armas químicas na China. Era urgente, sabe o que pode acontecer num país com bilhões de habitantes se houver contaminação da água?"

- "Custava ter avisado? A China é território do Dohko, porque ele não foi ao invés de você?"

- "Por que Saori determinou que eu fosse."

- "E você só faz o que ela quer não é Saga? Aliás você vive grudado nela, tão namorando?"

- "KANON!"

- "Oras irmão, não sai com ninguém, não tem namorada, vive enfiado nessa Casa bancando o Guardião Sagrado. Vive atrás dela, ou na frente, vai saber..." Um sorrisinho malicioso fez Kanon ficar ainda mais adorável.

- "EU SOU UM GUARDIÃO SAGRADO! E adianta muito ficar aqui, você não pára aqui dentro."

- "Eu tenho uma vida sabia? Ao contrário de você eu me preocupo em viver e não em ficar à disposição de uma Deusa que tem cinco cavaleiros de bronze loucos por lutas para defendê-la, sem falar no Algol de Perseu que arrasta o escudo e as calças pela Saori. E são onze cavaleiros de ouro além de você, ainda tem o Shion que não se aposenta de jeito nenhum."

- "Não fala assim da Deusa nem dos nossos amigos."

- "Ficou com ciúme não foi? VOCE ESTÁ APAIXONADO PELA DEUSINHA! Você tem 28 anos e ela tem 17, é PEDOFILIA!"

- "AI MINHA SANTA EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA... Pela última vez Kanon... EU NÃO TENHO NAMORADA PORQUE EU GOSTO DE HOMEM! QUE DROGA! E você devia saber... Imbecil... E a Saori é namorada do Seiya."

- "Em qual realidade alternativa?"

- "O quê? Que eu gosto de homem? Pirou Kanon?"

- "Não seu debilóide, que a Saori namora o Seiya. Mais fácil ela namorar a Marin. O Seiya tá de rolo com o Aiolia."

- "DESDE QUANDO? O Aiolia não era hétero?"

- "Você já tentou fazer o Seiya desistir de alguma coisa?"

- "Esquece..."

- "E você não é bissexual não?"

- "KANON!"

- "Vai saber, tá na moda agora. Coisas do novo milênio. A Barbie agora tem um outro namorado depois de anos arrastando asa pelo Ken... Por falar em Barbie... Que conversa longa foi aquela com Shaka outro dia? Aprendendo sexo tântrico com o Budinha?"

- "Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações da minha vida social. E você é?"

- "O quê? Entendido em sexo tântrico?"

- "Bissexual... Senti cheiro de mulher nas tuas roupas anteontem."

- "Não, obrigado. Sou igual a você. O que é uma novidade e tanto..."

- "Se é igual sabe que sou homossexual desde que me entendo por gente e deixe de ironias."

- "É? E os agarramentos com tudo que era serva dessa casa? Pelo que me contaram tu deves ter filhos espalhados por toda a Grécia."

- "Era Ares e não eu. Ele é louco. Não conta. E, para seu governo, existe camisinha sabia?"

- "Jura? Nunca ouvi falar... Claro que sei que existe camisinha, acha que transo como? O mundo é perigoso aí fora, tem muito tarado." Fez cara de anjo e deu uma risadinha baixa.

- "E você é um santo..."

- "Não mude de assunto. Admite que vivia na cama com tudo que era mulher?"

- "Ô inferno... Era o ARES! Conhece? Cabelo branco, olhos vermelhos igual o lobo mau... Pra que essa boca tão grande? É pra te comer, Kanoninho..."

- "EI! Ele nunca me comeu não... Quer dizer, bom, uma vez..."

- "COMO É QUE É?"

- "Eu tava carente e ele vivia apertando a minha bunda."

- "VOCÊ TRANSOU COM O ARES? EU SOU SEU IRMÃO!"

- "GRANDE PORCARIA! ACABOU DE DIZER QUE SÃO DIFERENTES! E ELE TREPA MUITO BEM SE QUER SABER!"

- "ISSO É INCESTO!"

- "Pelo menos ELE me dava mais atenção que você. E NÃO É INCESTO PORRA NENHUMA, VOCÊ ESTÁ SE CONTRADIZENDO!"

- "NÃO VOU DISCUTIR MAIS ISSO! E onde você foi que está com esse cheiro horroroso de perfume vagabundo?"

- "Não te interessa. Você agora deu pra reparar aonde vou por acaso?"

- "Não seja imaturo, você se acha o centro do universo? Preocupo-me com você, é meu irmão mais novo, pode conhecer pessoas erradas. Arrumar um namorado que o trate mal."

- "SOU UM HOMEM! Não sou apenas seu irmão. Não consegue ver nada além de nosso laço fraterno? Droga Saga, você é um completo idiota. Acha que não sei me defender? Sou tão forte quanto você, sou inteligente como você e se quer mesmo saber, eu estava numa boate gay me esfregando em todos os homens que pudesse. SATISFEITO?"

- "PROMÍSCUO! Não dá mesmo para levar você a sério. Já perdi a conta de quantos amantes teve desde que voltou ao Santuário. Sem falar nos que teve longe daqui."

- "E você tá contando? Oras irmãozinho, não sabia que eu merecia toda sua linda atenção."

- "VAI PRO INFERNO KANON!"

- "JÁ ESTOU NELE E SE CHAMA CASA DE GÊMEOS! Vou dormir com alguém em algum lugar já que meu cheiro te incomoda!"

Kanon saiu batendo a porta e disse que não voltava mais. E Saga ficou lá, feito um idiota, pensando nele. Ele se importava, claro que se importava. Seguia-o com os olhos da hora que ele acordava até a hora em que se deitava na cama que repartiam. Hábito de crianças. Mas há muito que não eram crianças. Hábito de irmãos. Uma dúvida crescia naquele coração teimoso. Eram irmãos, mas o sentimento que tinha por Kanon há muito não era apenas o de um irmão e lutava contra isso com todas as suas forças. Por se sentir culpado o repelia e quando o repelia se sentia culpado. Riria do absurdo da situação se não estivesse tão preocupado.

- "Ah Kanon, onde você está." Desde que ele voltara, há cerca de um ano, que retomaram alguns hábitos, dormiam na mesma cama, treinavam juntos, e brigavam feito loucos.

Uma batida na porta e Saga sai correndo para atender. Podia ser Kanon, e era. Mas trazido por três guardas do Santuário, em estado lastimável, sujo, fedendo a bebida barata, a perfume barato, com o cabelo desgrenhado, os fios azulados cheios de poeira e algum sangue. Desesperou-se.

- "O que houve? Rápido, vão chamar Camus. Eu preciso dele aqui, AGORA! Oras, deixem pra lá." Elevou o seu cosmo e praticamente berrou por ondas de energia: CAMUS DE AQUÁRIO!

Um impassível aquariano chegou em alguns instantes, recém tomara banho, gelado obviamente. Atrás dele, Milo vinha nem um pouco satisfeito.

- "Bom dia pra você também ô scotch brite..."

- "Depois Milo, depois... Meu irmão... Olhem o estado dele, eu preciso de ajuda, não consigo acordá-lo."

Camus e Milo ajudaram Saga a levar um desacordado Kanon para o imenso quarto principal da Casa de Gêmeos. Milo nem perguntou, pegou água morna e algodão e colocou ao lado da cama. Kanon estava imundo e acordá-lo para dar banho não seria possível, ao que parecia. Camus verificava a pulsação do gêmeo, abriu-lhe os olhos e virou-se suspirando para um aflito irmão mais velho.

- "Bebedeira é pouco. Ele está quase em coma alcoólico. Vocês brigaram de novo não foi? Oras, que pergunta, dava para ouvir na Sibéria."

- "Ele pensa que está numa pensão. Fica saindo sem avisar e volta desse jeito. Pelo menos voltou."

- "Ele quer sua atenção. Já pensou nisso? Kanon é adulto mas em certos aspectos age como uma criança birrenta."

- "Camus, dando uma de pai para cima de nós não, por favor, sou oito anos mais velho que você."

- "E com a mente de um rapazote de 15? Desde quando a idade está no tempo e não na mentalidade?"

- "Está dizendo que sou infantil?"

- "Não necessariamente. Apenas está agindo estranhamente desde que seu irmão voltou. Anda desatento, não presta atenção nas reuniões de trabalho e vive a fuçar a vida de seu gêmeo com seu cosmo. O dia em que foi atrás dele numa missão foi incompreensível. Ele é tão forte quanto você. Qual o problema?"

- "Sou responsável por ele. Ele é meu irmão. E a missão era com aquele Kyoto desgraçado. O Radamanthys."

- "Ah, sei. E o problema era ele ser um Kyoto ou ter sido amante do seu irmão?"

- "Do que está falando?"

- "Que você morre de ciúmes. E não fui apenas eu quem notou isso. Sou conhecido por ser controlado, não por ser insensível."

- "ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!"

- "Se gritar com Camus novamente vai levar 3 agulhadas... E, pare de ser idiota. Você não o deixa viver em paz. Você o vigia com jeito de um rottweiller. Não há lugar em que ele vá que você não fuja durante a noite para verificar tudo. Pode ocultar-se dele por muitas vezes mas sua agonia é tão grande que todos sentem. Eu não sou imbecil. Quantas noites você passa acordado esperando por ele? Todos já perceberam."

Um suspiro fundo e Saga fecha os olhos e se senta ao lado do irmão na cama, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Milo se aproxima e fala baixo mas audível.

- "Ele sabe?"

- "Saber o que? Não há nada para saber." Saga não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de um Kanon um tanto indefeso na cama enorme.

- "Que você o ama." Agora foi a vez de Camus se pronunciar.

- "É óbvio que ele sabe. Ele é meu irmão gêmeo univitelino e eu o amo profundamente."

- "Não banque o desentendido. Você o ama como eu amo Milo. Como homem, namorado, amante, como par."

Saga levantou-se da cama bufando de raiva e avançou em cima de Camus para bater nele. Milo foi rápido e o conteve apesar da diferença de altura e força.

- "Quem você pensa que é? Não pode falar isso Camus, é errado!"

- "Penso que sou um amigo que não agüenta ver outro amigo sofrendo por besteira." Camus fez um sinal a Milo que levou um geminiano muito abatido para a sala, sentaram-se no sofá e a conversa continuou.

- "Você disse que era besteira? Somos irmãos! Isso não é besteira Camus, é uma realidade que eu não posso mudar." Saga estava triste, muito mais que pensava poder ficar.

- "Percebeu que não negou que o ama como se ama um homem? Admita para si mesmo que é mais fácil." Milo sorria um pouco, será que Saga não tinha entendido ainda?

- "Foi-nos ensinado que..."

- "Oras Saga, fomos ensinados que matar é errado, que violência é errado, que o mundo **É** errado... O que de mais precioso temos é nosso coração e você está massacrando o seu com uma dor tão intensa que eu posso pegar." Milo perdeu a paciência e pegou o geminiano pelos ombros, forçando-o a olhar para ele.

- "Diga se não é verdade que você ama seu irmão, que está apaixonado por ele e que esse amor o está destruindo."

Saga cerrou os punhos e ouviu um gemido. Saiu correndo para ver como Kanon estava. Milo e Camus se entreolharam. Era amor, e Saga não sabia o que fazer. Será que Kanon sentia a mesma coisa?

- "Milo, temos que ajudar esses dois. Não sou de bancar o alcoviteiro mas quando um homem como Saga fica meio descontrolado, é hora de agir, pelo bem do Santuário."

- "Nem me fale. Que faremos?"

- "Descubra se Kanon sente algo por Saga. Se bem que, se não me falha o senso de observação, todo esse comportamento de Kanon tem por única finalidade chamar a atenção do irmão. E acho que isso só significa que..."

- "Que um ama o outro? Assim será bem mais fácil. Kanon não é do tipo que tem pudores ou frescuras quando se apaixona."

- "E como você sabe?" Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha e estreitou os olhos. Milo percebeu e abriu o sorriso encantador que usava para amansar seu namorado.

- "Kamyu... Basta prestar atenção. Eu não sou apatetado, sou escorpiano, meu hobby é esmiuçar as almas alheias, tenho senso suficiente para notar que Kanon tem fogo correndo nas veias quando o assunto é amor. Ao contrário do que ele gosta de alardear, não costuma estar sempre acompanhado. Sai muito mas não se presta a namorar qualquer um. Que eu saiba, ele provoca, dá uns amassos e cai fora. Digamos que é propaganda enganosa a fama dele de ter milhões de amantes."

- "Vamos dar um jeito nisso então. E temos outro problema... Saori. Tenho certeza que a Deusa está meio apaixonada por Saga."

- "Como é? Essa é nova. Ela não amava o Seiya?"

- "Seiya é muito moleque. Ela é uma Deusa e Saga... Bem, ele é o Saga. Andam trabalhando bastante tempo juntos. Você há de convir que ela ainda está na fase adolescente de se impressionar bastante com... bom, homens..." Era verdade. Camus já percebera que ultimamente Saori olhava meio estranhamente até mesmo para si e não estava gostando. Na última semana ele tinha se mantido mais a parte e a Deusa simplesmente estava fascinada pelo geminiano. Saga parecia não perceber os olhares e suspiros. O fato o deixava bem preocupado. Saori era apenas uma menina e Saga era um homem feito. Não ia dar certo. Como demover uma Deusa?

- "Amor, isso é um grande problema. Estamos cansados de saber que Saga é homossexual. Ela também sabe. Que diabos ela pensa? Que vai fazer Saga desistir de gostar de homens? Nem com magia negra."

- "E há Kanon. Ela não gosta muito dele. Tenho a impressão que justamente por causa de Saga. Houve a história da traição dele por causa de Poseidon mas creio que não é o problema. Ele já deu provas de que é honrado e excelente Cavaleiro. Não sei o que fazer..." Olhou inquisitivamente para Milo. Silêncio demais. O que estaria havendo com os gêmeos. Milo pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

- "Silêncio demais. Vamos entrar? Ou os deixamos a sós? Será que vão brigar novamente?"

- "Vamos descobrir." Encaminhou-se para os aposentos de Saga, seguido de Milo, que ia pensando em como juntar dois homens aparentemente apaixonados e que não se entendiam justamente por isso.

A cena deixou-os parados na porta. Saga estava deitado ao lado do irmão, trouxera-o para seus braços e o acariciava, no rosto e lábios, desembaraçava seus cabelos levemente. Com um algodão embebido na água morna que Milo deixara por ali ia limpando pequenas marcas de sangue na pele do outro. Retirara as roupas de seu irmão gêmeo e Camus admitiu para si mesmo que Kanon era muito bonito, reparou nas marcas roxas espalhadas nos braços e peito e ficou alarmado ao pensar que ele parecia ter brigado com alguém.

- "Acho que podemos ir." Milo sussurrou e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir Saga. Ele estava cantando, baixinho, uma antiga música grega de ninar enquanto depositava beijos em cada marca que encontrava. Percebeu ainda que o poderoso Saga de Gêmeos chorava, teve vontade de consolá-lo mas Camus o levou de lá.

No quarto, Kanon remexia-se um tanto mas acabou por se aconchegar nos braços do irmão. Saga mordeu os lábios, estava tão apaixonado por ele. Por que era tão difícil? Ficou ainda um tempo cuidando dele. Por fim dormiu abraçado nele, estava tão cansado. Cansado de ter que carregar aquele amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**VOLTA PARA MIM**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Gênero: yaoi/romance/angst/comédia/lemon

Casais: Saga e Kanon, Camus e Milo, Shion e Dohko

**PRESENTE DO AMIGO SECRETO DE NATAL DO FORUM YAOI PARADISE**

De: ShiryuForever94/Lune de Balron

Para: Angel/Mime

Bem, minha querida, tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Seus pedidos foram parcialmente atendidos. Coloquei Saga e Kanon como personagens principais mas também incluí Milo e Camus. Fiz uma fanfic de acordo com o que pediu, apenas peço desculpas por um ou outro palavrão na briga dos irmãos. Não pude evitar. Cenas melosas, eu tenho um problema com elas. Não sei se ficaram muito melosas minhas cenas de amor, espero que esteja razoável. Tentei um yaoi romântico do jeito que você gosta e incluí tudo o mais que você pediu, lemon, comédia, angst, drama e também uma música. Não é uma songfic mas uma fanfic com song... XDDD Espero que aprecie. Imensos beijos e, foi um prazer tirar você.

**VOLTA PRA MIM**

**Capítulo II - Confusão**

- "Saga?" Ah, bela dor de cabeça. Acordara com dores no corpo. A farra tinha sido boa. Nada demais, bebida, mulheres e homens. Uma bela briga com leões de chácara, sem usar o cosmo ou não teria graça. Viu as marcas roxas. Tudo isso para quê? Procurava por algo e não achava. O vazio. Não adiantava. Espiou seu irmão com a mão protetoramente sobre seu peito e sorriu. Reparou que estava nu e viu a bacia de prata com água e o algodão. Reparou que estava razoavelmente limpo. Observou agora sério os traços marcados de lágrimas de Saga. Por que ele tinha chorado? Oras, Saga era forte demais e orgulhoso demais. Devia ser impressão sua. Não deviam ser lágrimas. Levantou-se e tomou um banho, vestiu as roupas do irmão, como de hábito, roupas de treino, apesar de tudo, tinha seus deveres. Olhou o relógio. Três da tarde? Credo. Dessa vez perdera mesmo o senso de tempo. Voltou ao quarto e sacudiu levemente o outro.

- "Irmão, quer treinar comigo?" Viu-o abrir os olhos meio confuso. A expressão por um instante feliz ao fitar os olhos azuis mas depois...

- "Kanon, seu desgraçado, quer me matar de preocupação? Você não acordava, não reagia... Pensa que é o que? Um adolescente rebelde? Tenha modos!" Saga pulara da cama um tanto zangado e fora em direção ao outro, deu-lhe um tapa nas faces com força e cruzou os braços, arfando de raiva.

- "Ora, seu... seu..." Kanon não esperava aquilo e não ia engolir calado. Voou em cima do outro e derrubou-o no chão. Deu-lhe um soco no rosto e viu o sangue jorrar dos lábios machucados. - "Não sou criança, não sou sua responsabilidade. Deixe-me em paz, apenas me deixe em paz." Levantou-se e saiu quase quebrando a porta com a batida, encostou-se nela do lado de fora e fechou os olhos tentando respirar.

Por que? Por que tinha que ser assim? Será que era muito cedo para se encher de álcool novamente? Quem sabe dessa vez bebesse tanto que morresse. Sem mais dor, sem mais a dor do amor por Saga. Sorriu cinicamente e saiu gingando, pegou a chave de um dos carros da Fundação. Em algum lugar do mundo era noite. Podia beber... Olhou suas roupas. Não adequadas para uma noitada mas... Talvez o baixo meretrício de Atenas não estranhasse tanto. Sexo. Pago. Sem sentimento. Sem mais nada. Esquecimento. Mulher ou homem? Tanto faria. Preferia homens mas nada o iria consolar mesmo. De preferência alguém parecido com Saga. Procuraria por ele em cada cabelo longo, em cada peito forte, procuraria por ele em cada gemido de prazer. Prazer que gostaria de ter com ele. Mas não podia. Jamais poderia. Conhecia seu irmão. Certinho demais e sério demais. Droga de vida.

- "KANON!" Levantou-se enxugando o sangue dos lábios e fechou os olhos. Sua fúria aumentou ao sentir o cosmo do irmão se afastar, cantarolando... Ele não ligava a mínima mesmo. Olhou em torno. Tinha tudo não tinha? Servia a uma deusa, era um guerreiro sagrado.

Não tinha nada.

Nada sem Kanon. Tomou banho e se arrumou. Tinha uma reunião às 4 da tarde. Não podia se atrasar. Avisou Camus que iriam juntos.

Saori Kido olhava pelas janelas da sua imensa sala na sede das empresas Kido. Ser uma adolescente e controlar um império era quase insuportável. Seria impossível se não fosse pelo conselho deliberativo altamente qualificado e pela assessoria paga a peso de ouro para resolver quase tudo. A ela cabia dar os rumos da empresa, decidir as aplicações dos imensos fundos em causas éticas e que tivessem finalidades sociais. As empresas visavam ao lucro mas tinham um alcance maior. Digno de uma deusa... Deusa? Não pedira por isso. Preferia ser alguém normal. Ás vezes o peso de sua divindade a deixava deprimida. No entanto, quando essa sua face assomava, sabia que era seu destino.

Onde estavam Saga e Camus? Ah, Saga... Levantou-se e passeou pelo local. Tão ricamente decorado seu amplo gabinete. Viu os dois Cavaleiros Dourados entrarem, de terno e gravata, os cabelos presos em rabos de cavalo baixos. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o imponente geminiano pedir desculpas pelo ligeiro atraso de cinco minutos e se responsabilizar por Camus, que jamais se atrasava, ter chegado àquela hora.

- "Queria nos ver Senhorita Kido?" Os olhos de Saga eram tristes. Não estava bem. Pensou nas palavras de Milo. Sim, aquele amor o estava matando.

- "Saori... Pode me chamar de Saori, ora Saga, não precisa ser tão formal..." Deslizou pelo gabinete e sentou-se no sofá de couro branco, o tailleur bem cortado cor de madrepérola ressaltando a sua beleza e deixando-a tão mais velha do que seus 17 anos. Cruzou as pernas e fez sinal que se sentassem perto dela. Em cima da mesinha de centro, pastas de couro preto com diversos contratos e pedidos de fundos para investimento em diversas áreas. Começaram a despachar documentos. A reunião durou duas horas e meia. Era quase noite. Com um suspiro, a Deusa se levantou, secretárias eficientes recolheram tudo. Virou-se para os dois que aguardavam instruções.

- "Haverá o grande baile dos mantenedores do Museu hoje à noite. Está lembrado Saga? Havia convidado Camus para me acompanhar mas mudei de idéia. Você irá comigo."

- "Senhorita, não creio que seja adequado. Por que não chama Hyoga, Shiryu ou mesmo Ikki de Fênix? Teriam prazer em acompanhá-la." Era o que Camus temia. O olhar da garota, fixo nos traços perfeitos de Saga.

- "Não. Quero um acompanhante mais... maduro... Você vem Saga?" Um sorriso encantador.

Saga olhava Camus com uma grande interrogação. Então parecia que era verdade. O Aquariano viera falando a ele sobre o que achava da excessiva atenção de Saori quanto aos dois. Viu o olhar dela. Aquilo ia ser complicado. Abriu a boca para negar-se mas não conseguiu. A mocinha o enlaçou pela cintura e erguendo-se um tanto, era bem mais baixa, deu-lhe um beijo na boca. Nada muito profundo mas Saga arregalou os olhos e segurou-a encarando-a.

- "SENHORITA!" Olhos azuis de um grego estupefato receberam como resposta um meigo sorriso.

Camus olhou para o teto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Repetia para si mesmo que era muita encrenca para um só geminiano. Amar um irmão rebelde e ter uma deusa apaixonada para administrar. Pensou que era um homem feliz. Tinha apenas Milo. Se bem que... Não, Milo jamais se enquadraria na palavra 'apenas'. Amava-o.

- "Nos vemos às dez, traje a rigor por favor e, isso é um pedido pessoal de Atena." Saori sequer comentou o fato, deu meia-volta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- "Mocinha, isso não foi uma atitude razoável. Sabe muito bem que somos seus Cavaleiros, não seus acompanhantes em festas." Camus tinha que falar alguma coisa uma vez que parecia que Saga havia estranhamente emudecido.

- "Aquário, eu sei o que é melhor para todos. Agora se me dão licença. Conversamos sobre isso depois. Tenham uma boa noite." Nem minimamente abalada. Sim, ela sabia das preferências sexuais de Saga. Sabia muito bem. Mas, quem poderia dizer que tal não mudasse? Talvez ele ainda não tivesse encontrado a mulher certa. Uma deusa. Sorriu intimamente ao ver o grego olhando-a de maneira... estranha. É, quem sabe...

Do lado de fora da sala, Camus percebeu o outro perdido em pensamentos. Achou melhor saírem dali e logo estava a sós com um geminiano de cenho franzido.

- "Saga, você sabe que ela está iludida por você não sabe?"

- "Hein? Ah, aquilo. Talvez não seja má idéia de todo." Falou aquilo como se não fosse nada demais.

- "Insanidade é algo normal na sua família? ENLOUQUECEU DE VEZ? Ela é uma criança. Pior, é nossa deusa, pior ainda... É UMA MULHER!" O francês entrava no carro pensando que deveria logo arrumar a vida de Saga e Kanon antes que aquilo virasse uma confusão sem limites.

- "Vai ver por isso que daria certo. Quem sabe meu problema com Kanon se resolva? Eu o esqueço e pronto." Um sorriso muito triste era tudo que ele conseguia.

- "Sei... E eu vou casar com Marin e ter 8 filhos... Milo provavelmente vai se descobrir morto de tesão pela June e pedi-la em casamento... Não, já que estamos em algum inferno paralelo... Que tal propor a Shaka que se case com Seika? Melhor ainda... Mu pode vir a ser pai de uma coleção de garotinhos lindos com a Shunrei... Gostou? Se é para enlouquecer, porque não casamos logo o Shion com seu irmão e fica tudo em paz?"

- "SHION? Como assim SHION? Desde quando ele está interessado no meu irmão? Ele não é o namorado do Dohko? E Kanon tem um caso com ele? COMO É QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTA ISSO?" Agora o geminiano dava toda sua atenção para o francês. Quase bateu o carro quando ouviu Camus falar de Shion. Será que era verdade? Mas Shion não era de Dohko? Quer dizer... As sobrancelhas em arco de Camus e o meio sorriso dele o fizeram pisar no freio imediatamente e dar um leve tapa na coxa forte do cavaleiro de aquário.

- "Saga... Você vai bancar o absurdamente imbecil até quando hein? Claro que Shion não tem nada com Kanon. Tenho certeza que o problema é que ele te ama. Desesperadamente."

- "Ah, mas isso eu já sei, embora pareça por vezes que nos odiamos, somos irmãos. Nos amamos, amor fraternal." A palavra 'irmãos' saía de sua boca como uma maldição.

- "Você quer um esquife de gelo com ou sem decoração providenciada pelo Afrodite? Amor fraternal? Só se desejo sexual agora virou coisa fraternal." Isso estava ficando ridículo. Eram duas toupeiras gêmeas?

- "Eu já disse que o que sinto é errado e..." Algo o perturbou fortemente e se concentrou. Uma oscilação, algo emaranhava o cosmo dele como uma doença... KANON! Sentiu a agitação, sentiu confusão. Ele parecia tão alterado. Olhou agoniado para Camus.

- "Vamos Saga, vou avisar Milo pelo celular. Algo muito errado aconteceu. Eu também senti e ele está perto. Não sei como... Aqui é o pior bairro de Atenas..."

Chegaram a um velho edifício caindo aos pedaços na parte mais pobre de Atenas. Milo os tinha alcançado, velocidade da luz tem lá suas vantagens, e subiram correndo os degraus até o que parecia um apartamento. Pintura descascada na porta. O que diabos o gêmeo de Saga fazia ali?

Camus bateu na porta, tentando ser educado. Ouviu palavrões do outro lado e nem teve dúvidas. Deu um suspiro de enfado, ajeitou a gravata, olhou de lado para Milo e... Derrubou a porta num potente soco, rachando a madeira em vários pedaços e avançando quarto adentro.

- "KANON! Onde você está?" Saga viu corpos... Homens e mulheres, alguns nus, gargalhadas altas de um grupo que se esfregava num sofá destruído, o cheiro era péssimo... Enjoativo e enojante. Urina, suor, sexo, haxixe, maconha... Drogas... Inferno.

- "O cosmo dele vem de lá de dentro. Fica aqui Saga, por favor. Eu vou até ele." Milo estava sério e nem esperou resposta. Avançou determinado e firme e abriu uma porta. Lá dentro, homens, mulheres e... Kanon. Uma das mulheres, sem roupa alguma avançou sobre escorpião e lambeu-lhe o braço. Um movimento e o loiro a fez saber que não devia se aproximar. Dois homens cambalearam até ele com cara de confusão mas Saga estava logo atrás e quase os mata jogando-os contra uma parede.

- "Kanon, o que fez, Kanon..." Saga olhava estupefato. Kanon estava lá, ao que parecia apenas de cuecas, jogado numa cadeira com um homem nu sobre si que o lambia e apalpava, esfregando-se nele. O pior era... Parecia-se... com ele mesmo. Longos cabelos, o corpo mais ou menos do mesmo porte, embora um tanto macilento e menos musculoso.

- "Vá embora... Não preciso de você... Deixe-me em paz... IRMÃOZINHO." Falou a última palavra com escárnio, a voz engrolada. Estava bêbado ou muito pior. Saga avançou e retirou o rapaz de cima de seu gêmeo, ouvindo-o dizer que fora muito bem pago pelo "serviço" e que não ia devolver a grana de jeito nenhum.

- "Ei, justo quando pego um viadão bonito? Geralmente são uns xexelentos nojentos que vêm... Nunca carne de primeira como esse aí. Ele até usa camisinha."

- "Apenas vá embora e, acredite em mim, tem sorte de não ser morto hoje." Milo olhava a face em fúria de Saga. Os irmãos encaravam-se sem palavra. Kanon não parecia estar no planeta no momento, começou a rir, não... Ele gargalhava.

- "Ele não está apenas bêbado. Ei, rapazinho, que foi que ele tomou? Ou usou?" Camus tinha até medo da resposta mas precisava saber.

- "Quanto levo nisso? Hum, se quiser posso te dar uma chupada. Baratinho. Você é bonito." O rapaz vestia suas calças amarrotadas e olhou para o belo ruivo de terno elegante. Parou de respirar com uma dor excruciante. Milo de Escorpião luzia sua unha afiada. Acertara-o apenas com uma scarlet needle. Era o suficiente. A dor o deixaria mais quietinho.

- "Milo, não precisava nada disso. Vamos rapaz, apenas responda." Aquário queria saber. Kanon agora falava palavras desconexas enquanto Saga, extremamente sério, vestia-o com as calças e o colocava no ombro, ouvindo-o falar obscenidades em grego. Lágrimas começaram a correr do olhar do gêmeo mais velho. Por que? Por que Kanon tinha que fazer aquilo?.

O rapaz gemia mas tentava falar. Olhou com cara de pavor para o loiro escorpiano e jurou a si mesmo que era melhor ter apenas velhotes nojentos como clientes.

- "Uísque... hum... ai... isso doeu... E haxixe... Muito mesmo. Ele me disse que precisava esquecer, nunca vi alguém tão auto-destrutivo. Ele podia ter quem quisesse com uma beleza assim mas... Não sei porque, escolheu vir aqui. Ui..."

Milo estava impassível. Era um homem de gênio forte. E era ciumento. Muito além do razoável. Camus sabia disso. Nem se dignou falar mais nada. Ajudou Saga a levar Kanon. Viu a chave de carro que Saga balançava nas mãos. Pelo chaveiro era um dos carros da fundação. Kanon não tinha juízo?

- "Kanon, por que faz isso comigo?" Era tudo que Saga dizia com o irmão agora desmaiado no seu colo, no banco de trás do carro que Camus conduzia. Logo atrás, Milo levava o carro que Kanon pegara "emprestado".

Chegaram ao Santuário e dessa vez Saga não suportou e deixou-se ver em lágrimas, levou Kanon para o quarto, novamente, acariciou-lhe os cabelos, chamou Shaka e Mu para cuidarem dele. O indiano ficou impressionado com a dor soturna no coração de Saga e tentou fazer com que ele falasse mas o olhar sombrio que recebeu do grego o fez desistir.

- "Não se preocupe Shaka, vou resolver isso." Olhou para Camus, Milo , Mu e Shaka e disse num lento suspiro que ia para a festa com Saori. Camus tentou demovê-lo mas ele estava... estranho.

Após algum tempo, Saga reapareceu. Perfeito num smoking preto, sério e elegante. O cabelo estava preso com uma fita de veludo preta. Seu perfume era adequado. Ele inteiro parecia adequado. Tão... Aprisionado.

- "Eu voltarei tarde. Mu, Shaka, obrigado e... Nem sei o que dizer Camus, você e Milo têm sido meu suporte." Tentou sorrir mas não conseguiu. Perdido em pensamentos, ficou olhando para o jovem de cabelos azulados que estava inconsciente na cama e seu cosmo se expandiu, uma tristeza imensa que atingiu os demais cavaleiros e fez Mu arregalar os olhos. Os olhos e lábios de Saga tremiam em lágrimas mudas. Amor, tanto amor... Numa mescla de emoções fortes. Amor e tristeza. Enxugou-as e suspirou. Tinha uma festa para ir.

- "Ame-o. Saga, não podem continuar assim." Shaka já sabia do que acontecera e estava sinceramente preocupado. Confusões no Santuário não eram incomuns, mas os "shows" de Kanon estavam ficando famosos.

- "Eu já o amo, Shaka. Para azar dele. Boa noite a todos." Nem quis esperar resposta, entrou no carro e foi para a tal festa.

- "E eu pensando que Aldebaran fosse o touro teimoso." Mu preocupava-se também. Nada podiam fazer. Ouviram um gemido, não, vários e logo Kanon surgia, completamente fora de si.

- "Saga? Onde você está? Por que vive me deixando? Por que não pode me amar? Por que tenho que viver se não tenho você? POR QUE EU PRECISO VIVER?" Uma onda de energia descontrolada derrubou uma parede. O geminiano preparava outro golpe. Parecia... o Explosão Galática...

- "TEMBU HORIN!" Shaka não hesitava, nunca. Viu Kanon ficar impedido de atacar e apenas murmurou algo para Mu que pegou o general marina no colo e o levou para o quarto.

- "Contigo não tem conversa não é Shaka?" Milo estava sério. Aquilo estava fora de controle.

- "Grandes poderes, grandes responsabilidade. Isso vai ser bem difícil. E onde diabos Saga foi?"

Camus explicou tudo e o virginiano ficou impressionado. Passou a horrorizado quando o aquariano mencionou a pequena conversa interrompida sobre Saori.

- "Ele não pode estar falando sério... Ele não sabe que isso vai destruir não apenas a ele mas a seu irmão e... Saori?"

- "Olha Shaka, quem é bom de convencimento aqui é o Kanon. Se nem ele consegue quebrar a insensatez do irmão, quem conseguiria?" Mu retornava um tanto aborrecido. Proteger a deusa era uma coisa, namorá-la era... impensável.

- "Nem quero ver quando Kanon souber." Milo pensava freneticamente. Tinham a festa de Natal na semana seguinte. Se dependesse dele, juntaria os gêmeos antes daquilo.

- "Nada mais podemos fazer a não ser tentar recuperar Kanon e ajudar Saga com isso. Vamos nos revezar. Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de um homem poderoso como o dragão marinho usando drogas e tendo um comportamento amalucado." Camus ponderou olhando a todos que apenas assentiram.

A noite passou razoavelmente calma mas, na manhã seguinte... Nas manchetes de todos os jornais a grande notícia: SAORI KIDO FLAGRADA COM SEU NAMORADO, SAGA DE GÊMEOS! Abaixo, uma foto do casal, aos beijos na festa beneficente.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Certo. Eu sou malvada. Vejamos o que diabos Kanon vai achar de tudo isso. Grande abraço.


	3. Chapter 3

**VOLTA PARA MIM**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Gênero: yaoi/romance/angst/comédia/lemon

Casais: Saga e Kanon, Camus e Milo, Shion e Dohko

**PRESENTE DO AMIGO SECRETO DE NATAL DO FORUM YAOI PARADISE**

De: ShiryuForever94/Lune de Balron

Para: Angel/Mime

Bem, minha querida, tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Seus pedidos foram parcialmente atendidos. Coloquei Saga e Kanon como personagens principais mas também incluí Milo e Camus. Fiz uma fanfic de acordo com o que pediu, apenas peço desculpas por um ou outro palavrão na briga dos irmãos. Não pude evitar. Cenas melosas, eu tenho um problema com elas. Não sei se ficaram muito melosas minhas cenas de amor, espero que esteja razoável. Tentei um yaoi romântico do jeito que você gosta e incluí tudo o mais que você pediu, lemon, comédia, angst, drama e também uma música. Não é uma songfic mas uma fanfic com song... XDDD Espero que aprecie. Imensos beijos e, foi um prazer tirar você.

**VOLTA PRA MIM**

**Capítulo III – Tortura**

Pegou o carro e nem viu aonde ia. Precisava pensar. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Era agonia demais. Saori o tinha beijado. Era fato. O brilho nos olhos dela. Era sua deusa mas era apenas uma menina. Estaria mesmo apaixonada por si? Acelerou o Bugatti, suspirou fundo e abriu o vidro, o vento gelado da noite. Uma chuva fina caía e deu voltas pelas estradas próximas. Em alta velocidade. Solto, selvagem, sem destino e sem amarras. Parecia... Kanon... Outro suspiro. Por Zeus, que dor era essa no coração? O que faria com Saori? O que faria com... Como estaria Kanon? Era seu irmão, tinha que se preocupar por óbvio. Soltou uma risada triste. Era o amor de sua vida e não conseguia viver sem ele. Era melhor admitir logo. Ligou o rádio, não, essa música não...

They got a lot of girls

Eles tiveram muitas meninas

Who know they've got it going on

Que sabiam que o que havia entre eles era "tocado"

Nothings ever a comparison to you

Nada que se compare a você

Why can't you see that you're the only one I really want

Por que você não pode vê que você é o único que eu realmente quero?

And everything I need is everything you do

E tudo o que eu preciso é tudo o que você faz

- "E eu te amo tanto irmão. Amo talvez o suficiente para libertar você de mim. Amo tanto que cometeria uma loucura por você." Falou em voz alta dentro do carro. Não havia muito mais o que fazer.

And a girl walk by won't matter

E uma garota caminha, não importa

Cause you're looking so much better

Porque você parece muito melhor

Don't ever need to get caught up in jealously

Nunca precisou envolver-se com ciúmes

She could be a supermodel

Ela pode ser uma super modelo

Every magazine the cover

A capa de qualquer revista

She'll never ever mean a thing to me

Ela nunca significará algo para mim

Perdeu-se em pensamentos. "_Talvez tudo que você precise, meu amor, minha vida, meu Kanon, seja alguém que o faça feliz e que possa ser amado por você. Não o quero vítima de preconceitos. Mais do que já sofremos por gostarmos de homens? Não. Acho que o melhor para você será ter alguém diferente de mim. Que tenho a lhe oferecer? Meu gênio mutante? Uma vida de guerreiro? Quero mais para você, meu amado Kanon. Quero que tenha o mundo e que seja o dono dele… Sim, para você o mundo ainda é muito pouco… Talvez Julian possa te fazer feliz… Ele sempre gostou de você…"_

She's no you, oh no

Ela não é você, Oh não

You give me more than I could ever want

Você me dá mais do que eu jamais poderia querer

She's no you, oh no

Ela não é você, oh não...

I'm satisfied with the one I got...

Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho...

Cause you're all the girl that I've ever dreamed (trocando por boy…)

Porque você é toda aquela garota com que sempre sonhei

She's only a picture on a magazine

Ela é só uma imagem em uma revista

She's no you

Ela não é você

She's no you...

Ela não é você...

Começou a chorar em agonia ao se aproximar do cenário da elegante festa. E se a deusa fosse sua melhor opção? Esqueceria Kanon... Duvidava muito. Não pensava mais com clareza. Ver Kanon daquele jeito, drogado, com um 'prostituto' no colo. Por Zeus, por que ele haveria de se deixar flagrar daquele jeito? Sabia que Kanon sentia algo por ele, não era um idiota. Apenas recusava-se a ver. Notara todos os toques que Kanon lhe dava, o quanto se apertava a ele na cama. O sorriso que seu irmão tinha quando conseguiam ficar em paz, juntos, conversando. Não podia permitir. Aquilo não podia dar certo. Magoaria tão profundamente a seu irmão que ele se afastaria. Sim, era talvez o único jeito. Daria a Kanon motivos para querer ir para longe.

Era seu irmão. Seria uma benção se não o fizesse sofrer tão profundamente. Amava-o, amava-o desesperadamente, amava-o com todas as fibras de seu ser e seu sangue pulsava ao pensar nele. Não, tinha quer desistir. Tinha que fazer Kanon desistir. Não conseguiria mais olhar para ele sem querê-lo ainda mais. Não queria mais ver o que vira naquele quarto infecto. O que fazer para que seu gêmeo parasse com aquela auto-destruição? Quebrar o coração dele? Não o pudera proteger, tinha que ter sido mais vigilante. Tinha vontade de o abraçar, beijar e fazê-lo seu. Apenas isso. Dizer a ele que o amava tão intensamente que nada mais no mundo lhe importaria. Que abdicaria de qualquer coisa para ficar com ele... Mas infelizmente não podia abdicar de ter o mesmo sangue, a mesma aparência. Não podia. Desceu do carro sentindo o gosto amargo da decisão que tomara.

They got a lot of girls who dance in all their videos

Eles tiveram muitas meninas que dançavam em todos seus vídeos

But I prefer the way you do the way you move

Mas eu prefiro o jeito como você faz quando você se movimenta

You're more than beautiful and I just want to let you know

Você é muito mais que bonito e eu só quero que você saiba

That all I ever need is what I got with you

Que tudo o que eu sempre precisei foi o que eu conquistei com você

O salão estava perfeito. Tudo estava perfeito. Seria uma noite agradável se seu coração não estivesse perdido na imensa tristeza de saber que perderia Kanon... E quando o fizesse, perderia a si mesmo.

Saori Kido estava deslumbrante num vestido de gala de um tom azulado que lembrava os cabelos de Kanon. Tudo lhe lembrava Kanon. O bufê de frutos do mar, o sorriso de um convidado, o cabelo de outro, a roupa diferente de um jovem talento das artes, a voz rouca do mestre de cerimônias.

And a girl walk by won't matter

E uma menina caminha sem querer se importar

Every time you looking better

Cada vez você parece melhor

I think you're perfect there ain't nothing I would change

Eu penso que você é perfeito e que não há nada que eu mudaria

She could be a supermodel

Ela poderia ser uma super modelo

Every magazine the cover

Em qualquer revista, a capa

She'll never ever take my heart away

Ela nunca tomará meu coração

- "Boa noite Saga, vejo que resolveu comparecer." Saori sorria e o abraçou. Um doce perfume de flores invadiu seus pensamentos e tentou sorrir de volta.

- "Jamais negaria a convocação de uma Deusa." Seus lábios sorriam mas sua alma e coração, choravam.

- "Assim fica parecendo que o estou forçando a um ato inominável."

- "Absolutamente. É um prazer estar aqui." Mentia para si mesmo. Apagou a imagem de Kanon vencido em sua cama e se concentrou na festa. A moça realmente estava encantada com ele, apresentou-o a vários dos contatos da fundação, dançou com ele, cearam juntos e passaram praticamente a noite inteira de mãos dadas. O fato não passou despercebido pelos colunistas sociais, nem pelos fotógrafos.

And no one is ever gonna get to me no

E ninguém nunca irá me ter, não

The way you do now baby can't you see

O modo que você faz, baby porque você não vê?

That you're the one

Que você é aquele

The only one

É o único

Who's ever made me feel this way

Que já me fez sentir assim

And nothing ever came even close

E nada nunca chegou tão perto

No, no one's ever been comparable to you

Não, ninguém é comparavél a você

Já estava tudo se encaminhando para o final. Saga fizera muitos contatos proveitosos, impressionara a muitos com sua fluência em várias línguas, com seu tino para os negócios da fundação, com seus modos elegantes e, deixara uma Deusa ainda mais apaixonada por si. Saori não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, encantada.

- "Saga, sabe que o que sinto por você não é apenas respeito por um Cavaleiro não sabe?" O coração da moça batia forte, ela sentia o cosmo de seu guerreiro, o imenso coração nobre e honrado dele. Havia uma mágoa profunda ali que ela tinha idéia de qual fosse o motivo.

- "Senhorita, creio que esse assunto não devia ser tratado aqui. No entanto, podemos falar sobre isso em outra ocasião." Sua mente esforçava-se a ponto de uma insuportável dor de cabeça aparecer. Sabia exatamente onde iria parar aquela conversa. Hesitou por um momento. Pensou pela milésima vez em Kanon. Sentiu pela milésima vez a dor lancinante do amor que o torturava, olhou pela milésima vez para o sorriso tão bonito de sua acompanhante.

- "Não vejo outra ocasião mais propícia. Você não gosta de mim?" Agora era tudo ou nada, não havia mais ninguém por ali que a pudesse impedir. Estavam na saída do baile beneficente, aguardando pelo carro que os levaria ao Santuário.

- "É apenas um problema de gênero, se é que me faço entender." Pronto, tinha dito o que realmente pensava. Se Saori fosse um homem, se bem que, nem mesmo assim. Era uma moça linda e atraente, mas não para ele.

- "Já comentei que adoro resolver coisas impossíveis? Talvez você apenas não tenha tido o incentivo necessário."

No Yeah la la la la

Don't wanna not fit I don't got

Não quero me ajustar, eu não consigo

I don't need nothing but you

Eu não preciso de mais nada além de você

I can't get more than you give me

Eu não posso ter mais que você me dá

So don't stop anything you do

Então não pare de fazer nada do que faz

You're all that, all that and then some

Você é tudo, tudo e algo mais

You know what, just what I need

Você sabe, exatamente, tudo aquilo de que eu preciso

And no girl, no place no where

E nenhuma menina, em nenhum lugar

Could mean a thing to me

Poderia significar alguma coisa pra mim

No Yeah la la la la

- "Essas coisas não são assim. Não é uma escolha, não acordei um belo dia e resolvi ser como sou. É uma certeza. Eu sou como sou." Saga estava começando a ficar desconfortável. Ela era sempre tão incisiva?

- "Eu não estou reclamando." Aproximou-se dele e o beijou novamente. Dessa vez Saga reagiu diferente. Deixou-a beijá-lo e sentiu quando os fotógrafos corriam, sentiu os flashes e pensou consigo que estava feito. Não conseguia sentir nada com o beijo da mocinha mas sabia fingir não sabia? Abriu um meio sorriso e enlaçou a cintura dela. Fotógrafos, muitos deles. Pensou em Kanon e murmurou para si mesmo...

- "Eu te amo tanto..."

**&&&&&**

_Continua..._

_Mais um capítulo. Está ficando bom não? Espero que estejam gostando. Grande abraço._


	4. Chapter 4

**VOLTA PARA MIM**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Gênero: yaoi/romance/angst/comédia/lemon

Casais: Saga e Kanon, Camus e Milo, Shion e Dohko

**PRESENTE DO AMIGO SECRETO DE NATAL DO FORUM YAOI PARADISE**

De: ShiryuForever94/Lune de Balron

Para: Angel/Mime

Bem, minha querida, tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Seus pedidos foram parcialmente atendidos. Coloquei Saga e Kanon como personagens principais mas também incluí Milo e Camus. Fiz uma fanfic de acordo com o que pediu, apenas peço desculpas por um ou outro palavrão na briga dos irmãos. Não pude evitar. Cenas melosas, eu tenho um problema com elas. Não sei se ficaram muito melosas minhas cenas de amor, espero que esteja razoável. Tentei um yaoi romântico do jeito que você gosta e incluí tudo o mais que você pediu, lemon, comédia, angst, drama e também uma música. Não é uma songfic mas uma fanfic com song... XDDD Espero que aprecie. Imensos beijos e, foi um prazer tirar você.

**VOLTA PRA MIM**

**Capítulo IV – A Deusa**

Todos estavam reunidos para as comemorações de Natal. Cavaleiros de Ouro, Prata e de Bronze conversavam animados em diversas mesas. A decoração estava bem bonita e a Deusa desfilava para lá e para cá num esfuziante vestido prateado colado ao corpo. Ao seu lado, Saga de Gêmeos tentava não pensar que queria mesmo era estar perto de outra pessoa. Um certo irmão de longos cabelos azuis acompanhado sabe-se lá de quem. Ao ver o casal chegar ficara tão furioso que pensara que não ia suportar mas o toque gentil de Saori em seu braço o havia feito se controlar um tanto.

- "Saga, não deixe Kanon estragar sua festa."

- "Não se preocupe Senhorita. Eu vou apenas cumprimentar uns amigos." Deixou seu papel de anfitrião e foi até a mesa de Camus, Milo, Shion, Dohko, Mu e Shaka. Os seis o olharam curiosos.

- "Boa noite. Espero que gostem da festa."

- "Pode me explicar que diabos está tentando fazer?" A voz de Milo era bastante beligerante. Ele não gostara nada da situação toda. Fora ele quem tivera que impedir Kanon de destruir metade do Santuário com as fotos de Saga e Saori. Fora ele quem vira o Dragão Marinho se virar atônito para ele, Camus, Mu e Shaka e perguntar se aquilo era algum tipo de piada. Fora ele quem levara o irmão de Saga para a oitava casa quando ele dissera que ia embora de vez. Fazia uma semana.

- "Não sei do que fala." Saga procurava novamente no salão por seu irmão. Fazia alguns minutos que não o via. Sete dias sem falar direito com ele. Sete dias atarefado na fundação, sete dias sem saber se a recuperação dele fora completa.

- "Ele está lá fora com aquela coisa que trouxe. Saga, pare de bancar o irmão mais velho e banque o homem." Camus já estava cheio daquilo. Vivera feito pombo correio, acompanhando a desintoxicação de Kanon e dando notícias para Saga que praticamente sumira do Santuário durante toda a fase pior de Kanon. Sim, o Dragão Marinho estava repleto de álcool, intoxicado por uma mistura de drogas não tão pesadas assim mas, drogas de qualquer maneira. Mu e Shaka tiveram algum trabalho com ele e muito chá verde e tibetano foi utilizado. Do-in, Shiatsu, terapias alternativas que Shaka aprendera, treinos de concentração de Mu.

- "Saori precisa de mim." Virou-se para voltar a seu papel de quem está em paz. Namorado da Deusa. Afastara-se de Kanon por aquele tempo para pensar. Estava prejudicando mais seu irmão do que pensara. Talvez ficar com Saori resolvesse tudo. Podia ser um relacionamento interessante embora soubesse que não sentia nem sentiria nada por ela, nem podia. Amor? Apenas por Kanon. Para Kanon.

- "Fugindo outra vez irmão?" Lindo numa calça social preta e camisa azul marinho de seda pura, botões abertos no peito musculoso, botas de bico fino e cabelos azuis soltos e perfumados, Kanon de Gêmeos sentira a presença de Saga e voltara para o salão com seu atual "namorado", um jovem empresário grego que adorara adentrar o Santuário, embora vendado, e agora esbanjava admiração por todos aqueles homens tão lindos.

- "Ah, esse é seu irmão gêmeo. Muito prazer. Sou Nikolas Telákis e tenho a honra de ser o namorado de seu irmão, mas já deve saber disso." Estendeu a mão cordialmente e sorriu. Era um homem bonito. Alto, um pouco mais baixo que Kanon, bronzeado, cabelos acastanhados lisos no ombro, olhos muito verdes e um sorriso maravilhoso. Saga ferveu por dentro.

- "Há quanto tempo conhece meu irmão? O que quer com ele?" Sua voz era fria, não correspondeu ao cumprimento e media o jovem de cima até embaixo, louco de ciúme.

- "Nem parece que temos a mesma educação, irmãozinho. Não se preocupe Niko, meu irmão é um tanto neurótico." Olhava desafiante para Saga. Se ele não o queria, por que ficava fazendo cenas?

- "Você não perde tempo não é Kanon?"

- "Que tempo tenho a perder?"

- "Por que não vai embora do Santuário?"

- "Você não manda em mim. Sou um Cavaleiro tanto quanto você. E "Ateninha" me perdoou. Vai lá Saga, vai se esfregar com a nanica apaixonada vai... PEDÓFILO!"

- "NÃO OFENDA A DEUSA!"

- "VOCÊ É QUEM A OFENDE COM ESSA SUA FALSIDADE! VOCÊ É GAY SEU IMBECIL, GAY IGUAL A MIM! JAMAIS VAI AMAR UMA MULHER!" Esbravejou morto de ciúme também.

- "ACALMEM-SE!" A voz firme de Shion os fez calar a boca imediatamente. Niko olhava para seu namorado como se nada estivesse entendendo. Saori estava olhando tudo de longe e foi puxada pelo braço por um muito zangado Dohko de Libra que a admoestou quanto a seu recente comportamento.

- "Saori, já não bastam nossas missões e lutas, você não precisa disseminar mais problemas."

- "Mas nada fiz, apenas gosto de Saga. Qual o problema?"

- "Qual o problema? Ora menina, além de ele ser homossexual, é um tanto mais velho que você."

- "Não tenho preconceitos."

- "Devia ter era juízo. Faça um favor a todos e vá até lá e diga a ele que se enganou, que não gosta dele e que estava apenas brincando."

- "Eu gosto dele."

- "Pois terá que desgostar. É nossa deusa mas não parece estar agindo como uma."

- "Eu não pedi para ser uma deusa."

- "Não é assim. Nós não pedimos para viver de lutas e sangue. De missões e de dores, de sofrimentos. Temos nossos papéis. O seu é ser nossa salvação, ser Atena. O nosso é protegê-la. Não transforme Saga numa sombra. Se está apaixonada por ele, pense no quanto o está magoando."

- "Ele não parece infeliz. Temos saído bastante."

- "Sim, todos estão vendo, nas colunas sociais, todos os dias. Olhe nos olhos dele e me diga Saori, diga o que vê? É o que deseja para você? Um arremedo do amor?"

- "Estamos juntos há pouco tempo."

- "Podem ficar juntos por milênios, ele ama outra pessoa."

- "Então porque ele aceitou?"

- "Por que acha que está fazendo uma grande ação. Ora vamos Saori. Não sabe ainda o que é o amor. Quando souber, compreenderá talvez o que Saga está fazendo. Se bem que discordo totalmente dele. Deveria era ser feliz e não se apegar a conceitos de outrem."

- "Incesto é crime em vários países." Ela suspirou. No fundo sabia que perderia a discussão e que Dohko tinha razão. Talvez estivesse mesmo agindo como uma tola.

- "E matar não é? Trucidar inimigos em nome de uma Deusa de que nem todos sequer cogitam a existência? Pôr em risco a humanidade? Que dizer de nossos treinamentos à beira da loucura? Ora,faça-me o favor."

- "Eu... talvez você tenha razão."

- "Eu tenho razão. Vamos, há tantos rapazes por aí, por favor não permita que um de seus mais fiéis cavaleiros se perca. Ele vai se perder Saori, vai ficar tão inútil para todos nós quanto uma árvore morta. Sem crença e sem paixão, sem amor, não podemos lutar. Liberte-o. Antes que seja tarde."

- "Preciso pensar. Desculpe, vou me retirar." Estava confusa. Gostava demais de Saga e adorava o efeito que ele causava onde quer que fosse mas admitia que pareciam dois irmãos. Irmãos? Mas o problema não era justamente o laço fraternal? Saga não a beijava, ela o beijava. Saga jamais a tocara a não ser para uma leve carícia em sua face. Saga não sorria, quase nunca. Apenas o fazia quando ela reclamava. Dohko tinha razão. Ela o estava aprisionando.

Uma onda de energia cósmica a tomou. A alma da Deusa. A força e a sabedoria de Atena. Dohko sorriu satisfeito. Aquela era Atena.

- "Dohko, obrigada. Não posso magoar meus cavaleiros. Jamais poderia fazer isso. Se sou Atena, devo poder aplacar o sofrimento de Gêmeos. Mande-o para a sacada. Quero falar com ele."

- "O amor é uma grande responsabilidade. Não basta apenas que estejamos apaixonados, temos que saber que embora seja o mais forte dos sentimentos, o amor é frágil. Faça-o ver, Atena. O amor não é errado. Nunca poderia ser errado."

- "Kanon?"

- "Ele ama tanto seu próprio irmão que não sabe mais o que fazer. Um Cavaleiro apaixonado pode ser uma força incrível ou um perigo estarrecedor."

- "O sofrimento não é algo que sempre consigamos evitar. No entanto, pelo menos dessa vez, acho que podemos suprimi-lo."

- "Vou avisar Saga." Dohko nem precisou fazê-lo. Saga já tinha saído do salão e ido para a sacada. Brigara com Kanon. Novamente.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

Shion conseguira fazer os irmãos pararem de gritar mas... Encaravam-se como dois galos de briga.

- "Kan, vamos embora, acho que essa festa não está sendo nada boa para você." O empresário queria apenas levar o outro de lá. Não que conhecesse tão bem assim aquele jovem tão perfeito. Tinham acabado de se conhecer. O que ocorria era que Nikolas era um homem correto. Estava com Kanon não estava? Então se sentia responsável por ele. E gostava dele. Sentiu o olhar furioso de Saga sobre si e o encarou.

- "Saga, não sei qual seu problema comigo ou com seu irmão, eu apenas tentei ser gentil."

- "Vai Kanon, vai se enfiar em algum beco e tomar todas e se encher de drogas. Seu amiguinho deve ter um conhecimento exímio em porcarias para estar com você." O grego mais velho bufava. Não queria agir assim. Tinha que agir assim. Tinha que fazer Kanon ficar com tanta raiva que o esquecesse.

- "Oras, vai 'praquele lugar' onde o sol não bate. Vai atrás da sorridente bolo de uva, vai lá abanar o rabo para uma mulher. INTERESSEIRO, SAFADO, CÍNICO!" Quem disse que Niko ia conseguir deter Kanon? O gêmeo mais novo esquadrinhava a face de Saga querendo ler nela algo que dissesse que aquilo tudo era um pesadelo. Por que Saga fazia aquilo? Por que? Será que era tão idiota que não percebia o quanto o estava magoando? Brigavam sim mas, dessa vez... Parecia que seu irmão o estava levando ao extremo da raiva... Por que?

- "SAIA DA MINHA PRESENÇA!" Deu meia volta e foi para o lado de fora, arfava, não conseguia pensar, estava louco de ciúme e de dor. Era o que queria não era? Irritar Kanon, fazê-lo desistir. Não previra a vontade intensa de morrer que sentia assolar-lhe a alma. Sentiu o cosmo envolvente de Saori ao seu lado e virou-se.

- "Desculpe senhorita, de repente senti-me mal." Ocultou a face com os cabelos displicentemente jogados sobre o rosto.

- "Seu mal tem cura, Saga. Apenas aceite a cura e ela virá." Suspirou e segurou a mão dele entre as suas, num doce carinho, deixando a alma da deusa fluir por seu corpo, tentando ter a sabedoria que todos lhe atribuíam, tentando agir com justiça e não com orgulho.

- "Já está tudo bem."

- "Não, não está nada bem. Você e Kanon estão abalando o Santuário com sua confusão de sentimentos."

- "Não há confusão alguma. Ele está namorando e eu, estou com você." Uma frase, nenhuma entonação especial.

- "Percebeu que não sente absolutamente nada por mim além de senso de dever? Não podemos continuar assim. Pensei que eu poderia mudar algumas coisas mas percebo que nem mesmo uma deusa tem poder sobre o amor verdadeiro. É amor o que sente, Saga. Não pode fugir dele." Agora ela parecia tão mais séria e imponente. Não era mais a garotinha meiga e sorridente, o cosmo elevado que se espargia pelo Santuário era o da digna Deusa Athena, aquela que amava seus Cavaleiros igualmente, aquela que eles dariam a vida para proteger. Nesse momento, não havia mais nenhuma outra vontade nela senão a de reparar a dor de um seu Cavaleiro.

- "Eu não posso."

- "Não pode é continuar não vivendo. Olhe para você... Não sorri... Nunca imaginei que um geminiano poderia viver sem sorrisos, sem alegria alguma. Você está tão infeliz."

- "Nem sempre sorrisos significam alegria. Olhe para Kanon. Ele sorri o tempo todo mas sei que está sofrendo. Eu..." Calou-se. Seus pensamentos eram sempre em direção a Kanon.

- "Volte lá para dentro e fale com ele. Vocês precisam se entender. E quando eu digo entender, quero dizer realmente que talvez devam ficar juntos." Um sorriso doce, essa era Atena.

- "Eu o amo tanto."

- "Diga a ele." Virou-se com um amplo sorriso. Ao longe, Dohko de Libra também sorria. Sim, Saori Kido era Atena, mas às vezes precisava de um pouco de conselho. Nada que um ancião remoçado não pudesse resolver. Voltou para dentro e foi ter com Shion.

- "Irmão... Será que ainda tem amor aí para mim?" Um pequeno sorriso, um suspiro, retirou a gravata, soltou os cabelos, inspirou profundamente e voltou para o salão. Tudo tão claro em sua mente. Finalmente claro. Se a própria Deusa os aprovava, que tudo o mais fosse para o inferno.

**&&&&&&&&&**

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**VOLTA PARA MIM**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Gênero: yaoi/romance/angst/comédia/lemon

Casais: Saga e Kanon, Camus e Milo, Shion e Dohko

**PRESENTE DO AMIGO SECRETO DE NATAL DO FORUM YAOI PARADISE**

De: ShiryuForever94/Lune de Balron

Para: Angel/Mime

Bem, minha querida, tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Seus pedidos foram parcialmente atendidos. Coloquei Saga e Kanon como personagens principais mas também incluí Milo e Camus. Fiz uma fanfic de acordo com o que pediu, apenas peço desculpas por um ou outro palavrão na briga dos irmãos. Não pude evitar. Cenas melosas, eu tenho um problema com elas. Não sei se ficaram muito melosas minhas cenas de amor, espero que esteja razoável. Tentei um yaoi romântico do jeito que você gosta e incluí tudo o mais que você pediu, lemon, comédia, angst, drama e também uma música. Não é uma songfic mas uma fanfic com song... XDDD Espero que aprecie. Imensos beijos e, foi um prazer tirar você.

**VOLTA PRA MIM**

**Capítulo V – Diálogos**

Saga entrara no salão se sentindo o homem mais poderoso da terra. Foi até o responsável pelo som. Pediu uma música em especial e procurou Kanon. Nem hesitou, passou por Dohko e Shion com um largo sorriso, passou por Mu e Shaka com passos firmes, passou por Ikki e Shiryu como um homem que parte rumo ao seu destino, passou por Camus e Milo com o coração espargindo alegria.

- "Milo, acho que teremos novidades, veja como Saga está decidido."

- "Ele sempre foi decidido. Aliás, decisão é com ele mesmo, certo ou errado, não importa. Aquele ali, quando resolve algo, deixa qualquer um maluco."

- "Estou falando de Kanon. Tenho certeza que o motivo daquele sorriso é Kanon."

- "Eu imaginei isso. O que faremos com o pseudo arremedo de namorado que o gêmeo mais maluco trouxe para a festa?" Milo sorria mas estava planejando algo. O moço que estava com Kanon não era um mero brinquedo. Tinha que fazer algo para não haver problemas maiores.

- "Traga-o para cá. Discretamente por favor." Camus bebericou da taça de vinho branco e sorriu enigmático.

- "Ménage a trois nem pensar ouviu Senhor Camus de Aquário?"

- "Eu não disse nada disso Milo. Você só pensa em sexo? Parece que andou tempo demais com Kanon." Arqueou uma sobrancelha se divertindo com o jeitão do namorado. Não era por ser o cavaleiro do gelo que precisava ser um iceberg. Controlado sim, eficiente, letal e forte. Insensível e sádico, não. Amava Milo. O amor o fizera feliz.

- "Sou escorpiano. Sexo é minha segunda natureza. Se bem que, com você, há um mundo inteiro de outras maravilhas além de fazer amor. Volto logo." Declarava-se para Camus de vez em quando assim. Do nada. Era impetuoso. Chegou perto do casalzinho a tempo de ouvir parte da conversa e de ver Saga vindo por trás de Kanon com um olhar. Que olhar. Se fosse desimpedido podia considerar a hipótese de se acabar de paixão com o geminiano.

- "Relaxe, querido. Estamos numa festa. Seu irmão é meio difícil não? Que música é essa?" Niko tentava dançar com Kanon mas a cara de poucos amigos do rapaz não estava ajudando muito. Houve uma mudança de ritmo, de algo mais lento para adrenalina pura. Que era aquilo?

- "Ah mas quem ele pensa que é. Pensa que é o dono do mundo? Não é meu dono e..." Sente mais que vê quando Saga volta ao salão. Ignora o namorado e se volta a tempo de ver seu irmão praticamente marchar em sua direção com uma certa expressão. Um ar de... Felicidade? Quase engasga com o que vê. Saga estava maravilhoso. Enrolara as mangas da camisa cinza chumbo de seda pura, a calça preta de microfibra delineava o corpo perfeito. O sapato preto de bico fino, o sorriso. Zeus!

- "Nos dá licencinha Nikolas?"

- "Mas... Mas... Eu e Kanon..." Um movimento rápido de Milo e Nikolas foi nem tão gentilmente assim sentado a uma mesa. O olhar de Camus o fez estremecer. De repente achou que estava tão frio por ali.

- "Calma aí rapaz. Não tem idéia de com quem está lidando."

- "Camus, menos, vai congelar o Nikolas."

- "Melhor que ser reduzido a pó pela Explosão Galáctica, não acha, Milo?"

- "Ou mandado sabe-se lá para onde por um triângulo dourado."

- "Do que estão falando? Eu preciso ir até lá. Aqueles dois vão se matar." Nikolas fez menção de se levantar.

- "RESTRICTION!" Pegou um copo e sorriu sedutor para Camus.

- "Eu, eu...Que é isso? Eu... AHN?" Não podia se mexer, estava com frio e os dois bonitões ali pareciam nem um pouco preocupados. Que diabos de lugar era aquele?

(Nota da autora: se puderem, a partir dessa parte, leiam ouvindo rendez vous de basement jaxx... Taqui o link do you tube... XDDD

Vai dar sentido à cena.)

- "Dança comigo Kanon?" O olhar era destruidor. Estendeu a mão para Kanon e o puxou para si, o som da música era agitado mas sensual. Kanon ia abrir a boca para responder. Ia. Saga nem lhe deu chance. Puxou-o para o meio da pista e se colou a ele, a mão na sua cintura, mantendo-o colado a si, a outra, segurava a nuca do gêmeo, encarava-o.

- "S-Saga?" Estava meio indignado, tentou se afastar mas não conseguiu. Saga se movia e... Oh, por Atena, como Saga se mexia. Os quadris em movimentos ondulantes, circulares. Encarou-o tentando acompanhar os movimentos se dando conta que o seu irmão o estava... estava... APALPANDO? Não se lembrava de ter bebido tanto assim. Aliás, não bebera.

- "ME LARGA SAGA! Que foi? Resolveu demonstrar para todo mundo o quanto é bom de dança? Por que não agarra Saori?" Apesar do tom de voz ser um tanto agressivo, traiu-se pelo leve arfar.

I got you in my heart

I got you in my head

Your magic it surrounds me

Saga o ignorou. Sorriu mais amplamente e o segurou pela cintura, colando o baixo ventre de ambos, remexeu o quadril esfregando-se no irmão que tentou escapar dele. Kanon ainda estava zangado. Não, dessa vez não.

- "Kanon, nem tente. Dessa vez irmão, quem manda sou eu." Um pouco mais de balanço, mãos correndo pelas costas fortes e apertando a cintura contra a sua. Rostos tão próximos.

- "Me... Solta..." O cheiro de Saga. O hálito morno dele, a pele dele, os cabelos tão bonitos, o olhar. Não ia agüentar. Não por muito tempo.

I got you in my heart

I got you in my head

Let's make a rendez-vu

- "Não, já falei, nunca mais irmão, nunca mais. Nunca mais minha vida sem você." Aumentou o ritmo conforme a música prosseguia, bailavam como loucos, a música tinha um ritmo quase impossível de seguir. Arfava e sentia cada centímetro do corpo de Kanon, seu desejo se acendeu e não fez nada para impedir. Gemeu no ouvido dele e ondulou seu corpo no dele, sentindo um calor delicioso.

- "Do que você está falando?" Uma dúvida e uma esperança. Parou de ouvir a música, perdido no olhar que seu gêmeo lhe lançava. Via nele. O universo inteiro. Sentiu calor, sentiu o desejo de Saga roçando nele.

I got you in my head

Let's make a rendez-vu

O gêmeo mais velho não respondeu, aproveitou a música e rodopiou pelo salão, virou Kanon de costas para si e apertou-se a ele, no ritmo quente da música, esfregou-se nele e mãos hábeis se enfiaram pelo meio das pernas dele, acariciando sua virilha enquanto serpenteava os corpos como uma cobra ondulante, gemeu no ouvido dele e sentiu o coração do dragão marinho disparar e não era pelo esforço físico de dançar.

I got you in my heart

I got you in my head

Your magic it surrounds me

- "Eu te amo Kanon. Desesperadamente." Fechara os olhos e deliciava-se com a pele do outro em seus lábios, abandonava-se em ligações químicas de excitação e desejo que o faziam gemer.

- "DESGRAÇADO!" Virou-se de uma vez para Saga e o empurrou para longe, bufando de raiva.

I got you in my heart

I got you in my head

Your magic it surrounds me

- "PARE COM ISSO!" Saga sabia que não ia ser fácil. Kanon não era um menininho louco para ser amado. Era um homem genioso e, ele sabia, não ia perdoá-lo de uma hora para outra.

- "Quantos anos? Quantas dores? E você chega e diz que me ama? Fácil demais. SABE O QUE PASSEI POR VOCÊ?" Estava apavorado. Seu amor por Saga era incontestável mas, será que finalmente o teria para si ou Saga estava brincando com ele?

I got you in my head

Let's make a rendez-vu

- "Só responde uma coisa..." Saga chegou bem perto. Os rostos tão próximos que podiam sentir o ar da respiração um do outro.

- "Que foi? Vai perguntar quando vou parar de agir feito louco? Ou me mandar calar a boca? O QUE DIABOS QUER DE MIM?" Estava decididamente nervoso. Detestava ficar na defensiva. Sentira o calor de Saga, o desejo dele. Mesmo assim, já sofrera demais. Parecia fácil demais. Não. Devia ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. Por que tinha que ficar olhando no azul intenso? Por que ficava tão estático perto daquele ser tão perfeito. O amor por Saga o deixara intoxicado. Gemeu baixo, o calor daquele corpo igual ao seu o estava enlouquecendo.

- "Diabos Kanon, VOCÊ ME AMA?" Como um raio. Saga não deixou Kanon sequer respirar. Agarrou-o pela cintura, olhou-o por míseros instantes e segurou firme, colou os lábios aos dele num beijo desesperado. Seu irmão se debateu um tanto tentando se soltar mas não deixou. Aprofundou o beijo devagar, sugando-o com todo o desejo contido por tantos anos, gemeu na boca de Kanon e não parou mais. Se estavam dando um show, que os incomodados se retirassem.

Kanon não pensava mais. O beijo de Saga. O gosto de Saga, o coração de Saga, o corpo de Saga, tudo de Saga. Zeus. Sua ereção despontou imediatamente ao sentir o gêmeo o beijar profundamente. Estava louco. Enlouquecera totalmente e aquela era alguma realidade alternativa da qual não queria retornar. Arfou agoniado com as mãos de Saga em suas costas e nádegas. Deu-se conta que gemia insanamente a cada mordiscada de Saga em seu pescoço, não queria parar.

- "Saga... Saga... Eu... Saga..." Queria falar que o amava, queria gritar que o desejava. Começou a gemer cada vez mais alto. Dessa vez o mais velho o estava excitando descaradamente, deslizando para cima e para baixo de suas costas, esfregando-se nele como um doido e o beijando como, como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo. Desistiu. Parou. Entregou-se. Abraçou o outro e gemeu no ouvido dele.

- "Eu te amo tanto."

- "Minha vida." Saga o encarou novamente. Seu coração tão acelerado que poderia ter problemas coronarianos em breve. Não ligava. Nada importava. Viu Milo e Camus brindando com vinho e olhando para ambos. Viu Mu e Shaka aos beijos. Viu Ikki e Shiryu dançando por perto. Ninguém os tinha julgado. Ninguém tinha vindo falar nada. Será que tinha sido tão tolo? Sentiu um toque no ombro e Shion de Áries lhe deu uma chave.

- "Feliz Natal, Saga e Kanon. A Deusa pediu para lhes entregar isso. A chave dos aposentos do 13º Templo. Ninguém irá até lá, pelo menos não até amanhã." Deu um sorriso e uma piscadela, pensando que era bom mesmo que fossem embora antes que resolvessem dar vazão ao desejo explícito no meio do salão. Afinal de contas, quem sabia do que seria capaz um amor daqueles?

- "Vem." Kanon já virava as costas. Passou pela mesa de Nikolas, Camus, Milo, Mu e Shaka.

- "Niko, sinto muito. Boa sorte. Milo, solta o rapaz. Ele vai ficar bonzinho. Não é mesmo?" Kanon sorria, estava feliz.

- "Nikolas, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Adeus." Saga nem se deu ao trabalho. Pegou Kanon e o colocou no ombro, como se fosse uma mocinha indefesa sendo seqüestrada. Tinha coisas mais importantes para tratar com seu irmão.

- "SAGA! O que pensa que está fazendo? EU SEI ANDAR! ME PÕE NO CHÃO.!

- "Não. Só te largo na cama, sem roupa, nu, pelado, morrendo de tesão. ENTENDEU? E se reclamar mais, tiro sua roupa aqui mesmo e vamos dar um show de sexo explícito. Se acha que ligo, não me conhece o suficiente." Deu um tapa na bunda do irmão em seu colo e um até logo a todos.

- "Hum, morrendo de tesão? E o que você vai fazer para conseguir isso?"

- "Você vai ver. E sentir. Provar."

- "Pensando bem, não me põe no chão." Sorriu.

- "Nem que me matem." Saga virou-se para o salão uma última vez. Era Natal. Seu melhor Natal. Viu Saori. Uma troca de olhares. O amplo sorriso da Deusa, respondeu com um bem sincero. Virou-se e partiu, com Kanon em seu colo. Não queria mais perder tempo. O tempo deles.

- "Eles são loucos? Mas, não são irmãos? Como assim nu na cama? Eles vão... ELES VÃO?" Nikolas se levantara e ficara olhando de olhos arregalados para Camus e Milo. O escorpiano estava ocupadíssimo mordiscando uma orelha de Camus.

- "Nikolas, melhor nem querer entender. E, por aqui, não temos o menor problema com qualquer forma de amor. Caso não tenha reparado." Camus bebeu mais um pouco de vinho branco enquanto Milo continuava sua "ocupação". Ninguém via mas a mão longa e ágil do aquariano acariciava as coxas de seu amante por baixo da toalha, subia em direção à virilha e voltava. Por fim, deu um longo suspiro e levantou-se, fugindo das carícias de Milo.

- "Camus, onde vai?"

- "Desembrulhar meu presente de Natal."

- "Mas eu não te dei o presente ainda."

- "Eu sei." Um olhar. O olhar de Camus fervia. Um sorriso. O meio sorriso de Camus ardia. Milo levantou-se imediatamente, um arfar suave saindo por sua boca. Viu Camus dar meia volta e seguir andando, parar por um segundo e olhar por cima do ombro. Aquele tipo de olhar. Perdeu o juízo. Avançou sobre ele e o agarrou pelas costas, cruzando os braços pelo peito do francês e aspirando seu perfume, encostando o queixo no ombro dele e sussurrando.

- "Eu sou seu presente, não é?"

- "Sempre." Num movimento elegante e fluido, Camus voltou-se e enlaçou a cintura de Milo . Os passos perfeitos. O corpo perfeito. Olhou-o um pouco e o beijou. Longamente, profundamente. Era Natal. Deixaria seu ar reservado para outra ocasião. No momento, queria apenas a boca, os abraços, o corpo, a alma, tudo de Milo.

O loiro de cabelos cacheados enlaçou o pescoço de seu amor e o beijou de volta. Feliz por ter Camus, por estar com ele e por que... Oras, porque estava feliz.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**VOLTA PARA MIM**

Autora: ShiryuForever94

Gênero: yaoi/romance/angst/comédia/lemon

Casais: Saga e Kanon, Camus e Milo, Shion e Dohko

**PRESENTE DO AMIGO SECRETO DE NATAL DO FORUM YAOI PARADISE**

De: ShiryuForever94/Lune de Balron

Para: Angel/Mime

Bem, minha querida, tentei fazer o melhor que pude. Seus pedidos foram parcialmente atendidos. Coloquei Saga e Kanon como personagens principais mas também incluí Milo e Camus. Fiz uma fanfic de acordo com o que pediu, apenas peço desculpas por um ou outro palavrão na briga dos irmãos. Não pude evitar. Cenas melosas, eu tenho um problema com elas. Não sei se ficaram muito melosas minhas cenas de amor, espero que esteja razoável. Tentei um yaoi romântico do jeito que você gosta e incluí tudo o mais que você pediu, lemon, comédia, angst, drama e também uma música. Não é uma songfic mas uma fanfic com song... XDDD Espero que aprecie. Imensos beijos e, foi um prazer tirar você.

**VOLTA PRA MIM**

**Capítulo VI – Quando dois são um**

- "Você gosta daqui não é?" Kanon observava os aposentos enormes do 13º templo. Saga fora grande mestre. Morara ali.

- "Algumas memórias não são boas mas, posso arrumar outras..." Colocara o irmão no chão e estavam andando pelo quarto gigantesco, a sala de banho ao lado, a cama onipresente. Sentia-se como um colegial e estava adorando.

- "Sobre o que você disse lá embaixo..." Kanon ainda tentava entender a mudança de atitudes do irmão.

- "Não quero mais palavras, quero você..." Não ia discutir mais nada. Esperara demais, lutara demais. Agarrou Kanon com todo seu desejo fluindo em ondas e provou a boca carnuda que sempre quisera, lambeu-lhe os lábios e começou a sugar a língua quente, enfurecido de paixão.

Kanon que não ia ficar discutindo. A cada carícia do irmão, correspondia e arfava, não imaginara aquilo. Sonhara apenas. Mas agora que era real, não queria que parasse. Foram se despindo aos poucos, cada lugar a ser beijado, tocado e explorado com língua, boca, mãos. Cheiros e sabores. Conheciam-se bem mas não eram tão íntimos assim. Eram iguais mas tão diversos.

- "Esperei minha vida toda. Minha vida inteira tão vazia sem você. Promete que vai ser meu, para sempre."

- "Saga, sempre fui seu, apenas você não queria."

- "Posso ser o mais velho mas talvez seja o mais tolo. Eu te amo Kanon. Não como se ama um irmão. Eu te amo com força e desejo, com paixão e vontade de me unir a você como nunca antes me uni a ninguém. Minha alma sente falta da sua e sinto falta de sua voz, seu cheiro, sua pele e seu coração."

- "Você sempre foi bom em discursos. Eu sou melhor em ações. Na verdade, sou melhor com você." Abraçou-se ao outro esfregando as evidentes ereções e ouvindo os gemidos de Saga a cada apertão e lambida, estavam em pé no meio do quarto, não ligavam para nada, apenas se tocavam e excitavam. Deslizou a mão hábil pelas costas desnudas, alcançou as nádegas torneadas e as alisou. Beijou seu irmão com vontade, chupava-o como se fosse engoli-lo e Saga não se importava nem um pouco, excitados de amor e de saudade.

Saga os conduziu para a cama, era macia. Seus corpos quentes logo totalmente nus se esfregavam em ritmos desesperados, trançavam caminhos com as mãos no corpo um do outro. A premência por alívio evidente nos suspiros, gemidos, no calor que emanavam. O gêmeo mais velho não agüentava mais.

- "Kanon, faça amor comigo. Eu preciso encontrar todas as respostas que nunca tive. Sei que estão aí, em você. Preciso alcançar minha vida. Ela está com você. Me dê minha vida Kanon. Seja meu. Me deixa amar você e explodir em êxtase gemendo seu nome como eu sempre quis. Me deixa ter prazer colado a você e gritando que te amo no meio do êxtase."

- "Convença-me..." Um sorriso sensual e o Dragão Marinho deslizava pelas costas nuas, sugava o pescoço e ombros, esfregava-se no outro, provocando-o. Ambos eram dominantes demais mas abriria uma exceção. Era seu irmão quem estava ali com ele, era Saga quem o desejava e queria tomá-lo para si. Outro que lhe perguntasse levaria um soco, no mínimo. Não Saga. A idéia de pertencer a ele o excitava.

- "Será um prazer mútuo. Muito mesmo." Desceu pelo corpo perfeito com língua e mãos deslizando e explorando, não deixou centímetro algum sem apertões, arranhões ou lambidas. Conhecia o corpo do outro com uma calma insuportável. Ouviu os arfares e reclamações de Kanon enquanto sugava-lhe gostosamente o mamilo esquerdo, arranhando o direito e se esfregando nele. A coxa forte do mais velho praticamente masturbando o pênis ereto do gêmeo mais novo e nem por isso menos inteligente e forte. Espalmou a mão no pênis túrgido, por fim e o percorreu com os dedos. A boca descendo aos poucos, molhada, deixando trilhas de saliva e calor.

Kanon gemia desesperado. Sabia que seria bom, tinha certeza disso, mas não esperava o absoluto incêndio de sua sanidade. Por que tinham esperado tanto? Saga o estava enlouquecendo, levando por lugares que já julgara ter percorrido mas que agora sabia que não prestara a devida atenção. Era êxtase puro aquela língua eriçando seus mamilos, era desespero demais a perna forte tocando sua virilidade com ritmo. Gemidos fortes não eram bem seu normal, costumava até ficar bem calado quando possuía alguém mas... Era Saga. Aquele homem sobre si merecia saber o quanto estava excitado, agoniado, louco por ele.

- "Ah, Saga, se for efeito de alguma droga, me dê mais que vou morrer assim."

- "Sem droga alguma meu amor. Apenas meu desespero por fazer você feliz. Perdoa-me? Por ter te feito sofrer e trilhar um caminho tão difícil?" Mordiscava a virilha do outro e passava ao acaso a língua na glande rosada e inchada. Estava louco para chupar com vontade aquele membro que parecia tão gostoso mas iria fazê-lo degustando cada segundo. Era Kanon, seu amor, não um qualquer. Queria tempo, muito prazer, desespero por prazer. Seu baixo ventre ardia e doía. Se fosse seguir apenas seus instintos, já estaria possuindo-o sem reservas. Mas teria paciência, queria que ele implorasse.

- "Perdão é algo que se pede quando se faz algo errado. Você não fez nada de errado, apenas seguia suas convicções. Ainda bem que caiu em si. Eu não sei se suportaria mais uma vida sem você. Eu te amo. E acostume-se a ouvir isso, embora talvez eu não vá ficar dizendo sem obter algo em troca. Noites de sexo insano por exemplo." Kanon sorriu abertamente. Tinha certeza que a vida dos dois seria mudada, para muito melhor. A mera idéia de fazer amor com Saga naquele exato instante o fazia ter estremecimentos. O que aquele homem estava fazendo com a língua? Oh, por Zeus! Passear entre suas coxas, sugando seus testículos e lambendo a ponta de seu falo era torturante. Começou a gemer sem se conter nem um pouco

Saga explorava a intimidade do outro sem nenhum preconceito. Achou gostoso ficar lambendo a glande devagar. Provando cada centímetro e olhando para o rosto afogueado de Kanon. Ouvia seus gemidos e seus pedidos por mais. Estava muito excitante e queria ficar assim mais algum tempo. Não sabia era se aguentaria mais. Acabou por desistir de brincar mais um tanto e engoliu o falo ereto até o final, sentindo a textura, o calor, o gosto e o tamanho. Deixou-o ir até sua garganta, sem receio algum. Não era criança, sabia muito bem fazer uma felação bem feita. E com Kanon, seria ainda mais gostoso. Enrodilhou a língua naquele membro pulsante e começou a chupar. Sua língua ia e vinha junto com a boca. Suas mãos procuraram os testículos e mamilos do outro e começou a girar os dedos nos pequenos pedaços de carne eriçados no peito de seu amado. Observou os arfares descontrolados do outro e achou que era um bom momento para começar a prepará-lo. Estava ansioso por se enfiar nele. Bem firme. Fazendo-o gritar.

Kanon não pensava em coisa alguma além da língua de Saga o provando e na boca deliciosa que o chupava insanamente. Poderia explodir em gozo a qualquer momento se aquilo fosse continuar por muito tempo. Sentiu dedos ávidos procurando seus lábios e sugou-os, molhando-os rapidamente e chupando o dedo médio do gêmeo num êxtase quase orgásmico. Céus, como era bom ser acariciado e excitado por Saga. Tudo que sempre quis.

Sentindo que Kanon estava muito excitado, diminuiu um pouco o ritmo mas não soltou o pênis rijo. Retirou os dedos molhados da cavidade úmida e quente que era a boca de seu gêmeo e afastou um pouco mais as pernas dele que não ofereceu resistência, ocupado demais em gemer e resfolegar a cada lambida e investida dos lábios de Saga. Com jeito, foi introduzindo um dedo pelo canal apertado sentindo sua ereção aumentar ainda mais. Zeus, como era quente.

O primeiro toque interno, a invasão foi até que fácil. Difícil era não enlouquecer com os toques íntimos e com a vontade que estava ficando descontrolada de ser aliviado de tanta excitação. Não era inexperiente, sabia como sexo podia ser prazeroso. Somente não havia experimentado ainda tanta ansiedade. Ergueu-se um tanto nos cotovelos para ver o rosto de seu irmão enquanto o sugava, a visão fez sua libido disparar ainda mais. Fincaram o olhar um no outro e começou a se acariciar para que o outro visse. Esfregou as mãos nos mamilos e desceu pelo tórax e abdômen. Colocou dois dedos na boca e chupou-os também, no ritmo com que Saga o fazia, gemendo o nome dele.

Kanon. A visão daquele homem maravilhoso se excitando na sua frente. Não ia agüentar. Era coisa demais para uma mente apaixonada processar. Introduziu outro dedo e o viu contorcer-se um pouco mais. Foi aos poucos movendo os dedos dentro dele bem devagar, com carinho, sentindo as paredes internas dele tão macias. Seu membro pulou ao imaginar ser envolvido por tanto calor e maciez. Gemeu. Sugava-o num ritmo constante, menos forte, não queria que ele gozasse. Ainda não.

- "Saga, por favor, quer me matar?" Kanon contorcia-se, sentiu algum desconforto com o segundo dígito em seu interior mas o prazer que sentia com as lambidas e carícias do outro eram muito maiores.

O mais velho nada disse, continuou o que fazia, sugando, lambendo e introduzindo mais um dedo no interior morno do corpo que estremecia cada vez mais. Kanon gemia. Aquilo teria que ser inesquecível e, na opinião de Saga, já era. Deu um beijo na ponta do membro totalmente desperto e subiu pelo corpo de seu irmão, lentamente, esfregando sua ereção nas pernas, coxas. Foi beijando-o num amor desesperado, sentiu lágrimas lhe virem e fechou os olhos.

- "Saga?" Olhava-o desconcertado. Por que? Por que seu irmão estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Temeu.

- "S-Saga... Se não quiser eu... eu vou entender." Seu coração entristeceu. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Seu irmão muito amado não estava preparado para aquilo. Devia ser isso.

- "Eu te amo. Amo. Apenas..." Olhou-o suspirando...

- "Apenas nada. Vem aqui." Kanon ia deixar a conversa para outra hora. Tomou a boca do irmão num beijo suicida, roçou nele, esfregou-se e gemeu, gemeu intensamente, não queria parar aquilo e nem ia deixar Saga escapar dele. Virou o irmão na cama e deitou-se por cima dele. Esfregou ambos os órgãos túrgidos e olhou fundo nos olhos azulados.

Saga não conseguiu sequer pensar. Kanon era ainda mais maravilhoso do que já pensava. Deixou-se virar e ao ver o jeito como o outro o olhava, mandou qualquer dúvida ir dar uma volta em outra dimensão e o chamou.

- "Kanon, meu amor, vem pra mim. Eu quero tanto você."

O mais jovem deu um leve sorriso e colocou-se de maneira a poder comandar o ato, embora fosse deixar Saga tomá-lo. Encaixou-se sobre o membro dele e foi descendo. Não desviou o olhar, não gemeu, não se contraiu, uniu-se ao outro, numa sensação tão glorificante de completitude que sentiu-se flutuando. Desceu sobre o membro de Saga até o final. Os olhos brilhando, o coração explodindo e batendo loucamente, seu fluxo sanguíneo enlouquecido. Sublimou a dor. Não queria e não iria senti-la. Simples assim. Lembrou-se dos anos sofrendo, dos anos chorando, lembrou-se das brigas, da solidão. Dor? Que dor? Era amor. Era tudo que sempre esperara. Seu corpo seria de Saga como sua alma sempre fora dele. Quando sentiu o outro inteiro dentro de si, encarou ainda mais firmemente o outro.

- "Somos um. A vida inteira seremos um." Fechou os olhos, apoiou as mãos no peito dele e moveu-se, devagar, em círculos, em cima do outro, numa lentidão intoxicante, agora permitiu-se gemer.

Saga quase não conseguia respirar. Olhava a cena inteira com o coração em alegria. Temeu que o outro sentisse dor mas seu amado não demonstrou dor alguma, demonstrou apenas desejo, volúpia. Era tão lindo. Quando deu por si, estava agarrando o outro e puxando-o para um beijo, segurando-lhe as ancas e ajudando-o nos movimentos, forçando-o contra si para aprofundar a penetração. Beijavam-se enquanto Kanon movia-se indo e vindo, devagar e firme. Podia sentir o coração de Saga disparado no peito. Partiu o beijo um tanto e deu um sorriso sedutor, deslizou por cima de Saga até quase retirar o membro dele de si e num único movimento para trás tornou a empalar-se nele, de uma vez, jogando os cabelos para trás, apertando com força os braços do irmão e mordendo os lábios. Fundo. O máximo que podia suportar, gemeu dor e prazer e recomeçou a mover-se em cima do outro, em movimentos cadenciados, indo e vindo, gemendo desesperadamente a cada toque delicioso em sua próstata. Encaixavam-se tão bem. O tamanho de Saga era perfeito, o volume era perfeito. Sentia-se num paraíso particular.

Saga não esperara por aquilo e gritou ao sentir Kanon entregando-se a ele tão completamente, seus pelos se eriçaram e seu corpo inteiro ficou teso de desejo. Apertado, inteiro inserto no corpo do outro. Ver seu gêmeo perdendo o juízo era um detalhe delicioso. A expressão de Kanon movendo-se em cima dele cada vez mais rápido. O arfar de ambos, os lábios molhados, os mamilos arrepiados, a cada ir e vir seu membro parecia mais sensível e mais apertado, estava se perdendo rápido e gemeu o nome de seu irmão pedindo que fosse mais devagar, que assim não ia agüentar.

- "Então não agüente, Saga, quero lhe dar prazer, quero ver e sentir seu prazer." Os olhos muito azuis brilhando de tanta necessidade. O grego mais novo movia-se sem cansar e sem parar, perdendo-se junto com seu irmão tão amado.

- "Você vai primeiro..." Segurou muito firme a cintura do outro para que parasse de se mover e se encararam um tanto. Não, ia ser diferente agora. Num giro de seu corpo e sem retirar-se do corpo quente onde estava, Saga deitou Kanon de costas e o beijou insanamente. Um breve sorriso e colocou as pernas dele em seus ombros. Apoiou-se e arremeteu agora a seu jeito, vendo Kanon murmurar o quanto estava bom e ficando ainda mais excitado com aquilo. Moveu os quadris com ímpeto em movimentos quase únicos, arremetendo com força e bem firme, segurando ora nos lençóis da cama ora no corpo do seu irmão, estava tão bom.

- "Sim, do jeito que quiser, apenas não páre, nem pense em parar. S-saga... Meu Saga. Meu corpo é seu... Oh Saga..." O ritmo de Saga aumentava, tudo girava. Estavam em sintonia, o mais velho investia dentro de Kanon, pegou-lhe o membro e o excitava, num ritmo alucinado, querendo que ele se entregasse totalmente, ambos próximos do clímax. Dragão marinho tentava ficar o mais relaxado possível para que os movimentos fossem bem fundo, delirava de prazer.

Kanon já estava num ponto sem retorno. A virilidade do irmão tocava-o no mais prazeroso local e ele arquejava e quase gritava em gemidos de prazer, entrega e excitação. Retesou-se inteiro quando seu prazer chegou torrencial. A pressão em seu baixo ventre sendo aliviada num orgasmo que o fez em pedaços. Sua alma partida finalmente se uniu a de Saga.

Sentiu os dedos molhados e soube, antes mesmo que acontecesse, que não duraria muito mais, numa onda de grandes sensações entregou-se também ao prazer primeiro de toda a criação. Chamou por Kanon e logo mergulhava sua boca na do outro, mal respirando. A paz, finalmente a paz. Ficaram abraçados por momentos infindáveis e quando deram por si, choravam. Alegria, paz, amor, salvação. Depois de infindáveis anos e tanto sofrimento. Dois cavaleiros. Dois irmãos, almas torturadas, corações partidos. Nunca mais. Agora eram um só. Corações unidos e almas harmonizadas. E seria assim por tanto tempo quanto tivessem de vida.

**FIM**

Acabouuuuuuu. Bem, obrigada a todos que comentaram, Angel linda, espero mesmo que tenha ficado de seu gosto. Lamari, se não fosse seu incentivo nas minhas horas mais desanimadas acho que eu empacava esta fanfic também... XD Obrigada pelo apoio sincero e pela alegria de seus comentários no MSN. Até a próxima.


End file.
